La última noche
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Y justo hoy, en la última noche, Kido Tsubomi se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo amaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse y quererlo como él, Kano Shuuya, se lo merecía.


_¡Holis! He venido hoy con otro one-shot KanoKido :3 A decir verdad, esto es lo más raro que he escrito hasta ahora, así que no sé como me quedó. Aún así, espero que lo disfruten. :3_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Kagero Project**_ _no me pertenece._

 _¡A leer!_

La última noche

La mujer despertó de repente, no sabía que hora era, sin embargo el Sol ni siquiera se asomaba. Se levantó sin apuro, tenía un sabor amargo en la boca.

Caminó despacio por el oscuro pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta al fondo. La abrió. Adentro había una cama matrimonial, del lado derecho la luz nocturna estaba encendida y justo al lado estaba un hombre joven de expresión tranquila, sentado en forma recta.

Se sentó a su lado. Él la miró y le sonrió cariñosamente.

―Pensé que no vendrías. ―Le dijo.

―No hacerlo sería muy cruel. ―Respondió ella seriamente.

―Lo eres. ―Refutó.

―Lo sé.

―¿A que vienes? ―Preguntó y se acomodó mejor en su lugar.

―Vine a verte, Kano. Vine a ver tu estado.

―¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo sentiste? ―La miró atentamente, pero su rostro lívido no mostró ninguna expresión.

―Sí.

―He sido muy feliz a tu lado, Kido. ―Le sonrió con amor.

―¿Como puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera dormimos en la misma cama. ―Cuestionó.

―Lo sé.

―Lo siento, es un poco doloroso. ―Le dijo después de un rato.

―Tu indiferencia lo es también. ―Respondió.

Ella asintió.

―Nunca he estado contigo, salvo ahora.

―Hasta ayer fuimos muy felices. Y tú no estabas. Nunca estuviste en nuestros mejores momentos. Sin embargo ―le tomó la mano―, has estado siempre que te he necesitado. Como ahora.―Dijo, y no se sorprendió cuando el rostro de ella ni se inmutó. De hecho, se lo esperaba.

―¿Y es por eso que ahora te vas? ¿Porque ya no necesitas de mí?

―No, al contrario. Ahora mismo mis emociones están al pendiente de ti; si te vas ahora, enloqueceré. ―Sonrió.

―Oh, qué noticia. ―Respondió Kido sin una pizca de sarcasmo.

―Vaya, tu tan sensible como siempre. ―Ironizó Shuuya.

―He sido así siempre. ―Contestó simplemente.

―Lo sé. Es por eso que no espero ninguna muestra de afecto de parte tuya, ni ahora que peor estoy.

Tsubomi pensó que tal vez debía avergonzarse un poco o sentir culpabilidad, demostrando esto bajando la cabeza o desviando la mirada.

Sin embargo, ella no sentía nada.

―Al menos estoy aquí, contigo. ―Lo miró con seriedad.

―No te lo recrimino, querida.

―Lo sé.

―Vamos, cariño―habló de nuevo él―, si el hecho de que estés aquí y ahora, conmigo, que hayas interrumpido tu sueño por mí y que me estés dirigiendo la palabra en este momento ya es un milagro.

―¿Es así como me ves? ¿Cómo alguien que poco te valora?

―Vamos, querida, vuelve a tu papel de esposa insensible, que yo me quedaré aquí. Aunque pronto me iré. Pero vete, si quieres.

La mujer tenía ganas de gritarle, pero sabía que eso no funcionaría, porque ella era exactamente como él la retrataba.

―Aún así, en los pocos momentos que he pasado a tu lado fui muy feliz, no me arrepiento.

La mujer dirigió su mirada hacia un cuadro colgado en la pared, y miró a las personas que allí aparecían.

―Te extrañarán. ―Dijo de repente Kido.

― Tendrán una buena guía. ―Contestó él sonriente.

―No. Ellos tienen buenos valores, sabrán enfrentarse solos al mundo que los rodea, incluso a mí. ―Suspiró. Silencio.

―Te quieren.

―Pues no tienen razón para hacerlo, ni siquiera he hecho el intento de acercarme a ellos.

―Tú lo dijiste, no hiciste ni el mínimo intento. Pero yo les he hablado de ti y de lo que en realidad eres. Y también les enseñé a no creer en las apariencias. Ellos te quieren… No, te aman.

―¿De verdad has dicho todo eso? Yo no soy así, te dejé de lado por mucho tiempo. Incluso ahora, estoy ignorando el hecho de que tu respiración es irregular.

―Tal vez ―Se encogió de hombros―. Pero por lo menos estás aquí, he sido muy feliz contigo. Los hijos que me has dado son preciosos. Y muy independientes. Como tú.

―Puede ser ―respondió―, no puedo decirlo con certeza, dado que nunca compartí mucho tiempo con ellos.

Él hombre rio un poco, pero sabía que ella lo había dicho en serio.

Silencio.

―Te debo mucho ―habló de repente―, me has dado mucho y he sido una desagradecida contigo. De no ser por ti, yo sería peor de lo que ya soy. No fui una buena esposa ni una buena madre, lo siento. ―Esta vez sí estaba avergonzada y por eso bajó la cabeza.

―Si lo hice fue porque quería, me alegra mucho saber que al menos me quieres y te preocupas por mí. ―Sonrió y le apretó la mano un poco más.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarlo sin expresión. Pero de repente le soltó bruscamente la mano y se levantó.

Él la miró curioso.

Ella, en absoluto silencio, caminó hasta el lado izquierdo de la cama y se sentó ahí.

―Bien ―dijo―, no espero compensar nada, sin embargo, me quedaré aquí hoy. Te haré compañía hasta que te vayas. Al menos así podré ser una buena esposa, sólo por esta noche.

―Gracias. ―Susurró él, apagó la luz y se durmieron.

Cuando el Sol recién asomaba, la mujer se volvió a despertar, pero no fue por la claridad que llegaba desde la ventana, sino por el tacto que sentía alrededor suyo, miró hacia arriba, su esposo la estaba abrazando.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sentía frío, su esposo estaba frío. Se alejó de él y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

―Al final, me has dado mi merecido, me dejaste sola. ―Suspiró.

Él había muerto.

 ** _/_**

 _Bien, como dije antes, esto es lo más raro que hasta ahora he escrito, y no estoy segura de cómo nació la idea. Ni de como me quedó ahora._

 _Espero que haya disfrutado este pequeño one-shot, ahora me despido._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**

 _P/D: ¡No odien a Kido, simplemente me salió así!_


End file.
